


Four things that never happened to Kara Zor-El (and one that might have) podfic

by endeni, Shipsaresinking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsaresinking/pseuds/Shipsaresinking
Summary: Four AU scenarios. And one that may not be so AU.I just read this I didn't write it.





	Four things that never happened to Kara Zor-El (and one that might have) podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four things that never happened to Kara Zor-El (and one that might have)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892367) by [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni). 



> My first go at a podfic.

If you can not see this chirbit, listen to it here http://chirb.it/PG3fry  
[Check this out on Chirbit](//chirb.it/PG3fry)

Download link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2ZUbn7tsxjLQ09qNm50cXZzU28/view?usp=drivesdk

To listen just copy the url and paste it into Google there should be a download option.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["Four things that never happened to Kara Zor-El (and one that might have)" Podcover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680600) by [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni)




End file.
